Johnathon's Return Part2
by mapetite16
Summary: This takes place after Johnathon's Return. Please RandR!
1. Chapter 1

Johnathon awoke to a small amount of weight on his left side, he began to hope it wasn't a heartattack. But it didn't feel like one because he felt to good for it. Johnathon opened his eyes to see none other than his wife lying ontop of him, he couldn't help but smile. Martha had her left leg over Johnathon's legs and her left arm on his chest. She had her head ontop of his chest as well, as if he were a pillow.

His smile grew even more at the sight as he woke up completely. Her hair was spread on him and the pillows, usually she would wear a her hair in a pony tail or a braid, but not last night. Last night they had made love and fell asleep in eachothers arms.Johnathon began to stroke Marthas face, it ended up waking her up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Johnathon replied as she looked up at him.

"It's fine. I get a good wake up call." Martha replies with a smile.

Johnathon just laughed.

"What?" Martha replies as she sits up and looks at her husband.

"Nothing, just that you look so beautiful in mornings, I wonder how a women like you could have ever wanted to marry me." Johnathon replied as he sat up and began to rub Martha's back.

"It was mostly because of that adorable smile." Martha replied as she turned around and kissed Johnathon lovingly.

"I knew that was why." Johnathon said inbetween kisses.

"And also because your just so amazing in bed." She said with a giggle.

"We both know that is the main reason."

"Oh, of course it is." She replied playfully. "But now its my turn to figure out why you married me." She ended with.

"Same reasons ofcourse, except the great in bed thing."

"Hey!" Martha exclammed as she slapped Johnathon lightly.

"Well!"

"Well, it seems like I am going to prove that I am." Martha said with a smile.

"I guess so." Johnathon replied with a smile as Martha pushed him down onto the bed.

Lois and Chloe had stayed the night, unknowingly to Johnathon and Martha.

"Hey, Smallville!" Lois replied as she came down the stairs.

"Lois!" Clark replied.

"You two are not going to fight, are you?" Chloe asked.

"No!" Lois and Clark said in unison.

"Besides I need to get my dad, so we can do some chores." Clark replied as he went up the stairs.

"Smallville!" Lois began to go after him with Chloe close behind.

"Why are we going after Clark?" Chloe asked as they got to the top of the stairs.

"Because he is about to walk in on his parents having se..."

Lois's comment didn't finish.

"AHH...Clark!" Martha yelled as she pushed Johnathon off of her.

Which resulted in Johnathon falling to the floor, luckily he had a sheet to cover himself.

"Are you ok?" Martha asked as she leaned over the bed and looked at Johnathon.

"I would rather be having a heartattack right now." Johnathon replied as he grabbed his back.

"I'm so sorry." Martha went to get up, but stopped realizing she was being watched.

"Do you three mind." Martha said as she looked at the three stunned faces, well two Lois had a casual 'No big deal' face.

"No problem, come on Smallville." Lois replied as she closed the door.

Twenty minutes later Martha and Johnathon came down the stairs, but Johnathon was getting help from Martha coming down them.

"I think he has a slipped disk or a bruised back. I'm going to take him to the hospital." Martha replied as she helped sit him on a stool.

"First day as Senator and my wife has to take me to the hospital."

"I said I was sorry." Martha replied as she grabbed Johnathons coat and put it on him.

"You were just trying to kill me so you could get my millions." Johnathon said jokingly.

"Shut up!" Martha yelled. "Come on, old man. Can't even take a fall." Martha replied.

"Like to see you take a fall like that!" Johnathon said back as he got up off the stool.

"I have taken falls like that." Martha wispered so no one but Johnathon could hear it.

" I will go with you two." Clark replied.

"Clark I don't think..." Martha started.

"I will drive, you can watch dad." Clark replied as he grabbed his coat and keys.

"We will go to." Loi and Chle replied.

"Fine." Martha said as she gave up."

They waited five minutes for a doctor, undoubtedly being a Senator got you in to see a doctor alot quiker.

"How did this happen?" The doctor asked as she looked at Johnathons back.

"Care to tell her sweetie." Johnathon said with a grin.

Lois and Chloe snickered as Clark blushed from embarassment.

"He fell out of the bed, hes just so clumsy." Martha said with a smile.

The doctor looked at everyone suspicously.

"Uh huh...well from what I can see, it's just a light bruising of the spine. Not to serious, but it does need to be watched. I will prescibe a pain reliver, but thats all that can be down. I suggest rubbing it lightly every night." The doctor replied as she began to fill out a prescription.

Johnathon put his shirt on as Martha got the slip for the prescription. They arrived back at the farm after two hours.

"Well, it has certainly been an interesting morning." Johnathon replied as they all walked into the house.

"You know you are really..." Martha was interrupted by the phone ringing. She walked over and picked it up.

"Hello."

"Yes, just a minute." Martha turned towards Johnathon and gave him the phone.

"It's for you."

Johnathon took the phone but hung up a minute later.

"I have to go to Tapiqa." He replied.

"What?" Martha asked.

"Undoubtedly my opinion is wanted on some things. I won't be home until tommorow afternoon." Johnathon replied as he went upstairs to pack.

Sorry if it sucked but I will update. Please RandR!


	2. Chapter 2

Johnathon was upstairs packing when the door opened, he looked to see Martha walking in.

"So tomorrow afternoon, huh?" Martha replied as she saw Johnathon putting apair of jeans in a thing of lugage.

"Yah, but don't worry I won't sleep with any twenty something year olds." Johnathon replied with a wicked grin.

"I'm not worried about that. Actually i'm not worried about anything!" Martha said as she layed on the bed.

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Is that why you are giving me that little show?"

"What little show?" Martha asked.

"Well it's not really a show, it's just you laying there looking beautiful."

"Shut up, your lieing through you teeth!" Martha said loudly as she sat up a little bit.

"No I am not." Johnathon said as he got on the bed.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Martha giggled out.

"I don't really have to try." Johnathon said as he kissed Martha.

"Your right you don't and you never really had to." Martha said breathily as her and Johnathon broke the kiss.

Johnathon sat up the same time Martha did.

"Why don't you go with me." Johnathon replied as Martha began to got up off the bed.

"What?"

"Well I mean, Clark has things handled here. We need some time together uninterrupted. I will be in the meetings but i'm sure I will have some time off."

"You tempt me." Martha said with a grin.

"So are you going to pack some stuff or not?"

"Pack some stuff!" Martha yelled as she jumped ontop of Johnathon and kissed him like it was their first kiss.

Martha broke the kiss and began to pack.

"Pack a dress to we will go out to dinner."

"Johnathon..."

"We need it." Johnathon replied.

Martha just smiled and nodded as Johnathon left to go downstairs. After twenty minutes Martha finished packing, she went down the stairs with a lugage and a dress.

"Dad tells me your going with him." Clark said as Martha came down and set her things down.

"I am." Martha replied as Johnathon picked up her bags and took them out to the car.

"I would go to, I mean it I was constantly interrupted whenever I was having sex, geez!" Lois beamed.

"Lois!" Martha yelled.

"I mean if I was having sex." Lois replied with a stammer.

"Lois i'm not stupid, I know."

"Know what?" Questioned Lois, Johnathon then walked in.

"That your not a virgin, I was your age once a couple million years ago." Martha replied, causing Lois to blush.

"What, wait I don't want to know!" Johnatho replied as he turned towards Martha. "Ready to go?"

"Better believe it." Martha said with a smile.

"Okay, we will be back tomorrow afternoon." Said Johnathon as him and Martha began to leave.

"And no parties!" Martha yelled as she got in the car.

An hour since Martha and Johnathon left, Martha began to get frustrated.

"Bored, sweetie?"

"No, why would I be bored?"

"Oh I don't know."

"Ok i'm a little bored." Martha replied.

"You can turn on the radio."

"No I got bored of that twenty minutes ago."

"Well, I think were to old for I Spy."

Martha began to chuckle a bit, then she came up with an idea. Martha then turned to Johnathon with a serious look.

"Are we making good time?'

"Yah, we left really early. We are almost an hour ahead of sceadule. Why?" Johnathon replied.

"No reason just that I have to use the restroom."

"I can pull over."

"Would you?'

"Sure." Johnathon replied, as he began to pull over.

"Not here I don't want anyone to see me!" Martha said quikly.

"Oh ok." Johnathon said as he drove a distance and into a clear cut in the woods.

"Ok there you go." Johnathon replied.

Martha undid her seat belt and leaned over and began to kiss Johnathon.

"What are you doing?" Asked Johnathon.

"I realised that one I am bored, two we never got to finish where we left before we were interrupted and three we have never had sex in a car," Martha said the whole time with a smile.

"Really?"

"Really, now I am going to the backseat and I would love for you to join me." Martha replied as she climbed into the backseat.

Johnathon had to admit Martha was right, so he undid his seatbelt and climbed into the backseat of the car.

At the farm.

"I hope my parents are ok." Clark said as he sat with Lois and Chloe in the living room watching a movie.

"I'm sure they are fine Smallville, they are probably getting it on in the backseat of the car." Lois replied.

"One you are talking about my parents with me their son sitting right here, and two they would never do that especially not my mom." Clark replied with a sickly look.

"Maybe the mom you see but i don't think, no I hope you don't know how your mom thinks when it comes to sex."

"Lois!" Chloe yelled as she laughed.

"Chloe it's not funny!"

"Sorry, Clark. I just have to say it is a little funny and I can see your mom as wanting to climb into the backseat of a car." Chloe commented.

"Hey!"

"Not in a slut, whore way but with your dad."

"Yah, if you ask me your mom seems like the adventures type." Commented Lois.

"You know what no!" Clark said as he got up. "I don't want to hear anymore because my parents would never!" Clark finished as he went into the kitchen.

Little did he know that Lois and Chloe were right. After an hour and a half Martha and Johnathon were back on the road.

"Clark is going to wonder why we were late calling him."

"We will just tell him there was traffic."

"Traffic?"

"Traffic."

"Ok traffic!" Martha declared as they got half way to Tapeqa.

Sorry for the chapter, next chapter will mostly be about Martha and Johnathon in Tapeqa.


	3. Chapter 3

I am sorry for the lateness I have been busy dealing with loads of school work, so I am sorry and I will try to update sooner.

When Martha and Johnathon entered their hotel room Martha went straight to the phone and called Clark.

"Hey, sweetie!"

"Hey, mom. What took you guys so long?"

"Oh, we ran into some traffic."

"Traffic?"

"There was a wreck or something."

"Well as long as you two are safe." Clark replied.

Johnathon had finished putting up the small amounts of clothes that they brought and had went over towards Martha. He sat down and began to kiss her on the neck.

"Sounds like you all are having, ah, fun"

"Are you ok, mom?"

"Huh? Oh, um, yah i'm just fine." Martha said, as she slapt Johnathon somewhat playfully.

"Ok, so hows Topeqa?"

"Great so far, I have to get off and help your father but I will call later."

"Ok love you, mom."

"Love you to." Martha replied, as she quickly hung up the phone and turned towards Johnathon.

"What?" Johnathon said, with an inacent look.

"You know what and you are going to pay."

"Pay how?"

"Oh, I think you know." Martha replied, she then pushed Johnathon down onto the bed.

Later on that night.

Johnathon walked into the hotel room to see his wife just finishing getting ready for dinner.

"How was the meeting?" Martha asked as she heard Johnathon walk in.

"It was a meeting. Are you ready?"

"Just got done." Martha replied as she put the last earring in.

When she turned around Johnathon stood dumbstruck.

"What?" Martha questioned the second she saw Johnathon's face.

"Nothing just that you look gorgeous."

"Thank you!" Martha said with a smile.

"Shall we."

"We shall."

Martha and Johnathon left the hotel hand in hand and entered the restaurant hand in hand. A man of about six four led them to their table and handed them their menus and left without saying a word.

"Well, he was nice." Martha commented, Johnathon immediately began to chuckle.

"What may I get you two to drink this lovely evening?" The female waiter asked.

"Water. And what wine do you have?" Johnathon replied.

The waitress gave a list of wines, Johnathon and Martha finally settled on a white wine that was made from honey.

"I will be back with your drinks and then I shall take your order." The waitress replied as she walked away.

"Johnathon are sure about getting wine?"

"Yes, besides this will probably be our only time together for a while."

"Your right! I think I will get the pasta."

"That sounds good I think I will get the same." Johnathon replied as the waitress arrived with the water and the wine.

The waitress poured the wine and took the orders and left.

"This is nice." Martha replied.

"It is." Johnathon replied back as he took Martha's hand and kissed the top of it.

"It's nice to be out to dinner just the two of us."

"It has been a long time."

"Yah, and we don't have to worry about Clark throwing any parties."

"That is definately the big one!" Replied Johnathon with a deep laugh.

"I love you."

"I love you to." Johnathon replied as him and Martha began to kiss.

"Two pastas!" The waitress replied as she came to the table.

Johnathon and Martha seperated and took their plates and began to eat. After thirty minutes they were done and leaving the restaurant.

"I shouldn't have ate the garlic bread, should I?" Johnathon asked as him and Martha entered their hotel room.

"Probably not!" Martha laughed.

"Great!"

"But, lucky for you i'm not like most women I like garlic, and i'm horny as hell so it dosen't matter to me." Martha said with a smile as she took off her dress and went and sat on the bed.

"Lucky me!" Johnathon said with a smile of his own as he walked towards bedroom and closed the door.

The next morning

Johnathon woke up to sunlight beaming into his eyes and his wife rubbing his arm.

"Good Morning sleepy head."

"Morning." Johnathon replied groggily.

"You know you are very sexy when you wake up in the morning."

Johnathon then began to laugh. "You know I never remember you being like this on our honeymoon."

"I wasn't because that was our first time together and I didn't have to worry about someone walking in on us, or having to make up on lost time."

"Good point, but if you don't remember we have to go eat breakfast and pack to leave."

That got a annoyed sound out of Martha almost immediately.

"Why can't we stay?"

"Because I have to go and make sure the farm isn't wreaked."

"Your right." Martha replied sadly as she got up and began to get dressed.

Once Johnathon and Martha were dressed they went down and had breakfast.

"That was fantastic!" Martha beamed as her and Johnathon got into the elavator.

"I bet it was, french toast with powdered sugar and blueberries. Sounds good to me."

"Haha ha, it was."

The elavator door opened and they stepped out and went to their room. Johnathon took out the key and opened the door for him and Martha, they grabbed their stuff and started their long trip home.

At the farm.

"Clark, chill your parents will be home soon." Lois replied to a worried looking Clark.

"Come on, Lois! My mom said she would call and she didn't."

"Stop being a mommas boy! Her and your dad probably went out and ate and did it after words, calm down!"

"I am not being a mommas boy! I am just worried, because when my mom says she is going to do something then she does it, she doesn't go back on what she says!"

"Ok, ok, chill Smallville. They will be home in a minute."

And just like that Johnathon and Martha pulled up and got out of the car.

"What do you know, Lois. There they are." Chloe replied.

Clark, Lois and Chloe walked out of the house and towards Martha and Johnathon and hugged them.

"How was it?" Lois asked.

"Topeqa was great." Martha replied.

"Topeqa, I meant the non interrupted sex!" Lois replied.

"Lois!" Everyone yelled in unison.

"What, i'm just kidding." Replied Lois.

"I think I will get the bags." Johnathon replied.

"Let me help you with the bags, dad." Clark replied as he went with Johnathon to get the bags.

Martha, Lois and Chloe went into the house and sat down to talk.

"So, Mrs. Kent?" Lois asked.

"So, what?"

"My question from outside."

"Lois, that is her personal buisness." Chloe replied.

Lois just gave Chloe a classic Lois Lane look.

"How was it?" Lois asked again.

"I am not going to answer that."

"Ok, fine." Lois replied as Clark and Johnathon brought in the bags.

"Me and Clark are going to do some last minute chores." Johnathon replied.

"Ok, I will start dinner."

Johnathon and Clark left and went to finish extra chores as Martha began to prepare dinner with Lois and Chloe asking about Topeqa. Thirty minutes later Clark and Johnathon walked into the house dirty and shirtless. Lois looked at the two as they walked in.

"I think I am going to go wash up." Clark replied as he went up the stairs.

"I'm going to go and see whats on the news." Chloe quikly said as she went into the living room.

"You should wash up to." Martha said as she looked at Johnathon.

"Planned on it." He replied as he went to the sink and washed his hands.

"I just got my answer!" Lois yelled.

I know its a bit stupid but its all I could think of. I will update and this chapter leads off into the next so you will find out what the ending means.


	4. Chapter 4

Johnathon and Martha turned to look at Lois while Chloe and Clark ran into the kitchen.

"Whats going on?" Clark askes.

"Oh nothing!" Lois replies with a sly grin.

Clark just nodded his head slowly and walked back upstairs.

"Except I got the answer to my question." Lois replied as Clark left.

"What are you talking about Lois?" Chloe asked.

"I know that those two had a backing scratching of a time." Lois said as she looked at a embarassed Martha and Johnathon.

"I...we don't know what your talking about." Martha and Johnathon replied in unison.

"Yes you do. Mr. Kent has a nice set off scratch marks on his back which look to be caused by hands. You have long fingernails don't you Mrs. Kent?"

"I...I...that is not for you to know." Martha replied.

Clark then made his way down the stairs.

"Is dinner ready?" Clark asked.

"Yes!" Martha said hurridly as she began to put the food on the plates.

Johnathon quickly put his shirt back on grabbed a glass for everyone. Once dinner was over Johnathon and Clark went into the living room while Martha, Lois, and Chloe did dishes.

"I'm sorry I got a little... annoying." Lois said with sincerity.

"It's fine, Lois." Martha replied as she handed Chloe a plate.

"No it is yours and Mr. Kents buisness. I got a little nosy."

"A little!" Chloe beamed.

"Alright, really nosy! I don't know why I do that."

"Maybe the whole reporter thing runs in the family." Replied Martha.

"Maybe." Lois said with a smile.

That night in Martha and Johnathon's room.

The girls stayed the night thanks to some heavy rain.

"Lois wants you to know shes sorry." Martha said as she climbed into the bed.

"Well I will tell her tomorow I except it." Johnathon replied, without moving his eyes from the book he was reading, 'Huckleberry Finn'.

Martha looked at Johnathon for five minutes before he looked up.

"What?"

"The doctor said I had to rub your back everynight." Martha replied

"If you must." Johnathon replied with a smirk.

Johnathon rolled over onto his back, Martha straddled him and began to rub his back.

"Johnathon?"

"Hmm." Johnathon grunted.

"When we first got married did you ever see this being our lives?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you being Senator and Lex being...evil?"

"Being Senator, no. Now, Lex! I saw that a mile away."

"I wish I had."

"What did you see?"

"I honestly don't know." Martha replied.

Johnathon grabbed Martha flipped her onto the bed with him ontop of her.

"You saw something. What was it?"

"I saw us growing old together and being happy."

"I saw that to."

"You did?"

"I saw it the second I saw you."

"You always know what to say." Martha said with a blush.

"Thats why i'm a poet!"

"That...makes no sense." Martha said inbetween laughs.

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't" Martha giggled.

"I love you."

"I love you to."

Martha and Johnathon then kissed each other and made love the rest of the night. Johnathon and Martha fell asleep with a feeling that life was good and safe for once. Sadly, what they didn't know is that evil was knocking at their door and walking right in.

I left a cliffie...ha ha ha ha haha. Sorry, I had to. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Johnathon awoke to the sound of the alarm clock going off, he had gotten little sleep thanks to being busy most of the night with Martha. Johnathon rolled over and turned off the alarm clock and noticed that Martha wasn't laying by him, it worried him. Johnathon quickly got up and got dressed and cleaned up and went down stairs to see if he could find Martha, the second he came down he saw her sitting on a stool with a cup of cold coffee between her hands.

"Whats wrong, sweetheart?" Johnathon asked as he sat down by her and kissed the top of her head.

"Last night Metropolis hospital called to say that my father past away." Martha said inbetween sobs.

Johnathon then wrapped his arms around his wife and consuled her as she cried on his shoulder. Johnathon never cared for William Clark but that his wifes father and he hated to see his wife upset. Clark, Lois, and Chloe came down the stairs to see Martha crying her eyes out and Johnathon trying his best to help her.

"What happened?" Clark asked with a concerned tone.

"Your grandfather past away last night." Johnathon replied.

"What, how?" Clark asked hurridly.

Johnathon shrugged his shoulders but Martha pushed out of his hold.

"They said he was complaining about pains and the hospital told him to stay there and...and hi hartjust gave out. I didn't even get to say goodbye or that loved and missed him." Martha said as she began to sob again.

Clark, Lois and Chloe walked towards Martha and began to console her as well.

The next two days were hard on Martha, she had learned that her father had been seeing a women who was taking care of all the funeral arrangements which caused Martha to be extremely upset.

"She was only dating him and shes planing his funeral, that whore!" Martha shouted out during dinner.

Martha's outburst shocked everyone, even Johnathon.

"Martha, I think you need to calm down." Johnathon replied to his fieress wife.

"Why? There is no point in me calming down!" Martha yelled as she got up and went outside.

"Well there is, your scaring everyone." Johnathon replied.

"I don't really give a damn right now!" Martha screamed as she got up from the table and went outside.

"Mom is taking this really hard." Clark said once Martha was gone.

"She thinks planing her funeral would be a way in saying that she loved him." Johnathon replied.

"What can we do to help?" Lois asked.

"Just tell her we are here for her. I can't think of anything else." Johnathon replied to the two young adults.

The next day Johnathon, Martha, Clark got dressed to go to the funeral with Chloe and Lois tagging along as support for Martha. When the five arrived at the funeral home and walked inside they saw atleast a hundred people at the layout.

"Wow, he was well liked, huh." Chloe replied as a large man ran into her and kept walking.

"He was a lawyer, so most of the people are people from his firm and people he defended." Martha said as she began to walk through the pool of people.

The five were stopped when a man in his early fifties walked up to them.

"Haven't seen you since you were about twenty years old." The man said.

"Yah, well it's called getting old." Martha said not knowing who the man was.

"You do not recognize me." Said the man.

"No, sorry." Martha addmitted.

"I had come to work for your father when I was about twenty five and your father asked me to come to your sixteenth birthday party..."

"Brad."

"Yes."

"It's good to see you again." Martha said honestly.

"You to as long as you don't try and make out with me again." Brad said with a laugh.

"I didn't mean to, someone spiked the punch!" Martha said trying to defend herself.

"Thats what everyone tends to say. Anyways how have you been?"

"I have been better."

"Of course. So who is the so called jackass you married your father loved to talk about!" Brad said with enthusiasm.

Johnathon then walked up and stood by Martha.

"That would most likely be me. Johnathon Kent." Johnathon replied as him and Brad began to shake hands.

"Johnathon. Brad Davidson." Brad replied. "You don't look like a jackass." Brad statted.

"He's not." Martha said easily. "Oh, this is my son Clark and Lois and Chloe who are pretty much family."

"Clark, Chloe, Lois." Brad replied as he shook hands with all three of them. "I wish we could of all met on better sircumstances."

"Would have made conversation better." Replied Martha.

"It would have. I hate to be rude but i'm going to go and take a seat, it was great seeing you again." Brad said with a genuine smile.

"You to." Martha said back.

"And it was a pleasure to meet you four." Brad said as he then began to walk away.

Ten minutes after that the five went to some chairs and sat down, as they sat down a priest went up to the podeum and began to speek. Martha didn't listen though it was all to fast and sereal for it all to be happening. Once Martha finally came back to reality she looked up at the podeum and saw a women a little bit younger than her father walk up to the podeum.

"It doesn't feel right for me to be up here I definately had the shortest time in knowing him compared to all the people that were up here. I met William a year and four months ago. Me and my clumsy self had to trip and knock him over, he looked so mad, but he wasn't he just laughed it off. The next thing I know we were going out dinner and he was telling me about his ex wife and his daughter. He was the most intelligent, caring person I ever met and I wish I could have said so many other things to him." The women replied as she went to sit back down with tears running down her face.

The priest then went back up to the podeum.

"If anyone would like to add anything." The priest replied.

Martha then stood up, she didn't know why she just stood up and walked to the podeum. The priest moved out of the way and sat down.

"I um...don't have anything written but... I got a phone call three days ago from Metropolis hospital telling me that my father died." Martha then paused as she began to collect her thoughts. "I couldn't believe it I always thought my father was invincible, the first thing I thought of when I got off the phone with the hospital is that I never got to say goodbye. The last time I saw him I didn't even say goodbye, we ended up fighting. My father was a very caring and loving individual who tended to care and love to much sometimes. As I stand here I still can't picture this being real, I just want to go back in time and tell him I love him and goodbye instead of fighting with him." Martha finished as she began to cry more than what she had in the past three days.

As Martha walked away from the podeum Johnathon got up and led her to her seat. After another couple of minutes they made their way to the cemetary, which didn't take long to get there and for it to be done, as they left the older women from the layout who spoke ran up to them.

"Martha!" The women yelled.

The five stopped and turned towards the yelling. When the women finally caught up she began to talk to Martha.

"Hi i'm, Janet Thompson." Janet said with a hand extended towards Martha.

"Hi." Martha replied and shook Janet's hand.

"Your father talked about you all the time, you and your mother."

"He did?"

"Oh, yes! I remember saying something, I think the only reason I remembered it was because he only said it once. Your father said that even though you went against his wish and got married to farmer that he was still proud of you." Janet said with complete truthfullness.

"Wow," Was all Martha could say.

"Yah, whenever I brought it up he would get so mad." She laughed.

"You saw my dad alot?"

"I did. We actually sort of lived together for the past eight months." Janet addmited.

"So your the one who planed the funeral." Martha said with a hint of anger.

"Yes."

"Oh." Martha said rudely as she began to walk away, Johnathon, Clark and the girls quickly followed Martha.

Janet caught up to the five and stopped infront of Martha.

"Listen I know you probably hate me. Which is fine I can understand that, my mother died when I was young to and when I got older my father started to see someone and I hated her. That changed though when I got to know her, your father would want us to atleast get to know eachother. We were actually planing on driving to Smallville before your father got sick, he said he had to fix things." Janet said with a pant as ran began to fall hard.

Martha just stood there.

"It's ranning really hard and that drive to Smallville will be dangerous atleast follow me to your fathers house and wait till it clears."

"Fine." Martha gave in.

They followed Janet to house that Martha grew up in. The second Martha walked in memories began to hit her.

Sorry, for the extremely long delay. I had been having writers block and just typed this. I am going to clear something up though. If you all remember the said episode were Johnathon dies then remember that Lana died first then Johnathon because Clark had to be freaking idiot and want Lana. Anyways, just so you all know that in this story if Lana lived and Johnathon lived then someone would have to die, most likely Martha. I did not want to do that so I thought why not kill Martha's father which would make her upset. And with Martha being up set so would Clark, it would kill him emotionaly to see his mother like that. I know complicated. Now that I have this chapter up my writers block is gone and I plan on updating alot unless I get tons of work to do.


	6. Chapter 6

As the five walked into the large house and took off their coats, Janet showed them to the living room and poored them some drinks.

"I know this is awkward for you, but hear me out I don't mean to be some evil women that just swooped in and planned your fathers funeral without considering you..." Janet began but was interrupted by Martha.

"Considering my feelings at all, you don't even know me! So don't go doing the whole Mother Theresa thing because, honey, it ain't working!" Martha said as she stood up and began to walk out of the house.

Johnathon, Clark and the girls both stood up trying to stop her but Janet got there before them and grabbed Martha by the arm and turned her around towards her.

"Listen you can think or say whatever you want to about me but if you ask me your father lied to me about you because you are the biggest bitch I have ever met!"

Everyone stood in silence waiting for Martha to respond with a few choice words but were shocked when Martha just burst into a waterfall of tears.

"I'm s...s...sorry! I just wanted to do one last thing for him so I could say I loved him and g...goodbye!" Martha whailed. "I am not usually like this at...at all."

"Don't apologize it's my fault I should have contacted you and asked for you to help."

"I'm still sorry. You pick his suit?"

"Yah."

"He loved that one." Martha said about the suit William was buried with.

"Oh yah he did!"

"So i'm forgiven?"

"Yes, but you have nothing to be forgiven for." Janet replied with a genuine smile.

Martha returned the smile, a minute later they hugged each other and called a truce. After an hour they all came to realize that the weather has gotten far worse and that they should stay the night. Janet led them upstairs where Janet gave Lois and Chloe a guestroom each and Johnathon and Martha a guest room while Clark got Martha's old room. As everyone began to fall asleep Chloe and Lois went to Clark's (Martha's) room and sat and talked to Clark.

"Well, Smallville, it looks like your mom was a hippie!" Lois said with a smile.

"Why would you say that?" Clark responded.

"Well one you mom has a Greatfull Dead poster with a wonderful array of Janice Joplin, Jimi Hendrix and other wonderful drug heads of the day all over the wall!" Lois motioned around the room as she got up off the bed. "And two that is know ordinary peace pipe under the bed."

Clark and Chloe got off the bed and reached under it to only pull out a bowl and a bong.

"Oh yah your mom was a wild child!" Lois smirked.

"Shut up, Lois! And you know what even if this is here it doesn't mean anything."

"Alright!" Lois replied as she walked towards the closet.

"What are you doing?" Clark and Chloe asked in unison.

"Seeing if your mom hid any pot." Lois replied simply as she walked into the closet and began looking through it.

Chloe and Clark went into the closet and began to look with Lois, mostly so they could prove that there isn't drugs in the room. The three looked through the closet for a good hour when the three were all sitting on the floor.

"See, Lois, nothing!" Chloe replied.

Lois then turned her head in huff of disapointment that was soon gotten rid of.

"Maybe not!" Lois said loudly.

Clark and Chloe turned in Lois's direction to see her holding up a baggy with a rather odd looking substances in it.

Sorry for the delay of this chapter. There will be more coming up.


	7. Chapter 7

As Clark and Chloe turned towards Lois they saw a clear sandwhich bag held in her hands with what seem to a green, herb substance.

"Is that?" Chloe was the first to say.

Lois opened up the baggy and smelt the contents.

"Oh yah! A little old so it won't be as affective but still." Lois replied as she stood up and went to leave the closet.

Clark and Chloe stood up and stopped, Lois instently.

"No, Lois! You are not lighting that up!" Clark yelled.

"I wasn't really planing on it, Smallville! I quit along time ago and besides your parents are like right next door.

Like clock work the door was flung open by Johnathon and Martha with Janet close behind.

"Are you all ok? We heard yelling." Martha said the second she walked in.

The three turned towards the older three with looks of guilt.

"Were fine we just had a little missunderstanding." Lois said as she waved her arms in a no sweat manner.

"Whats that?" Johnathon asked as he saw the baggy in Lois's hand.

"This?"

"Yah, let me see it." Johnathon replied.

Johnathon extended his hand and grabbed the baggy as Lois gave it to him. Johnathon looked inside the baggy and knew what it was instently. He never smoked pot, he thought it was stupid and immature but he knew.

"This is pot isn't it?" Johnathon asked the three young and guilt looking adults. They all shook their heads. Johnathon handed the pot to Martha and began to say how he felt.

"You three are grown adults! To do something this stupid is unbelieveble! I have known many people who had done when I was growing up and each one of them lost everything! I know you three are not stupid but you must be to be doing that!" Johnathon started but stopped as he pointed to the pot in Martha's hands.

Martha began to look at the baggy and realized that the baggy was far to old looking. She also knew from experience that the pot was way to old which meant...

"Johnathon." Martha said as she looked up from the baggy.

"Where did you three get it anyway?"

"Johnathon!" Martha yelled.

"What?" Johnathon turned and looked at his wife.

"It's not their pot." Martha replied shyly.

"What do you mean? If its not theirs then whos is it?" Johnathon replied

"Its...its mine." Martha said in a weak voice.

DUMDUMDUM. Sorry for the shortness and the delay but I have been busy and on writers block but now i'm back and I plan on updating more. How will Johnathon take it? RR


	8. Chapter 8

Silence filled the room at Martha's reply.

"It's your what?" Johnathon finally asked with a disbelieving look.

"It's my pot not theirs." Martha replied.

"I can't believe this, I mean you smoking pot I...I just..." Johnathon began to say but was cut off.

"I used to I don't anymore I stopped a long time ago." Martha tried to say.

"It doesn't matter if it was a long time ago you still did it and didn't tell me!" Johnathon yelled.

"Well i'm sorry but if you must know this is why I didn't tell you!" Martha yelled back.

Everyone else just stood back with their mouths apart when it came to the two fighting.

"You know if I had found out sooner and not by an accident then I probably would have taken it better!" Johnathon yelled back.

"Yah, key word probably and besides why does it matter now!" Martha yelled back louder.

"Because it looks as if you were never going to tell me!"

"You know what your right I might never have told you and I wish you didn't find out because you are just blowing this all out of preportion!" Martha screamed.

Martha turned around and began to walk out of the bedroom door that was once hers.

"Where are you going?" Johnathon asked.

"I really don't know but I am not going to stay here because we will both say things we will regret." Martha replied softly and walked out the door and out of sight.

Johnathon turned towards the three younger adults, then turned around and threw the small baggy into the garbage can and walked out the door aswell.

"That went really well!" Lois said sarcasticly

In the room that Martha and Johnathon are staying in, Martha sat on the bed fussing with her wedding ring.

"Please tell me your not going to take that off." Johnathon replied once he closed the door to their room.

"I only will if you tell me theres no point in me wearing it anymore." Martha replied solemly.

"There is a point and that is that I love you." Johnathon began as he went and sat on the bed next to Martha. "I am sorry for how I reacted, it was a big thing when we were growing up. I shouldn't judge I tried once or twice."

"I'm sorry to."

"Don't be sorry, Martha I love you and you were right it was in the past and this is the present to completely different things." Johnathon replied.

"I love you so much." Martha cried as she kissed Johnathon on the lips.

"And I love you too, Mrs. Kent." Johnathon smiled and said through his lips that were still being occupied by Marthas.

Johnathon layed Martha on her back ontop of the bed with him ontop.

Cliff hanger! I will update soon there is more the next chapter will be what is going on between Clark, Chloe, Lois and Janet also what happens with Martha and Johnathon that night. Find out please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the ever so long update. I had lost track of my stories and got caught up in other things so here is the long awaited update. Thanks to JUJUChick16 for helping write the scene coming up, and thank you to all those who are putting up with me.

Johnathon slowly slid his hands along Martha's body releasing moans from her mouth. Her body burned and shook with desire as he teased her with slight kisses and gentle carasses. Johnathon untided Marthas' robe to reveal the red nightie under it. Johnathon leaned down and kissed Martha's lace covered stomach.

"I can't take this anymore." Martha panted as she took Johnathons mouth onto hers and changed the positions.

Martha lifted Johnathons shirt up and over his well toned body and looked into his eyes that said everything that was needed and wanted to be said. The two then kissed a simple, loving kiss but was soon changed into a fierce passionate kiss.

In Martha's old room.

"That was interesting." Janet replied, who had been standing off in the distance so she wouldn't get involved in some way.

"Yah, who ever thought those two would argue." Lois replied. "And whoelse thought that Mrs. Kent actually smoked pot!" Lois said really quickly as she finished her last statement.

Everyone then looked at Lois with a just-shut-the-hell-up look.

"Oh come on!" Lois shrugged as Chloe walked towards her and pulled her out of the bedroom to their room.

"Well, it has certainly been an interesting night!" Janet said with an awstruck look.

"Yah, interesting." Clark whispered.

"Yah, well goodnight." Janet replied as she walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

Clark walked over towards the bed in the room and layed down ontop of it.

_"This is the bed my mom layed on." _It was weird to think that but it oddly comforted him. He closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

In Martha and Johnathons room.

Waves of passion began to ripple through Martha's small body as Johnathon worked himself in and out of her.

"J...Johnathon I...can...oh god!" Martha yelled as her second orgasm came.

A couple of minutes later the couple both orgasmed together. Johnathon's arms gave out causing him to slightly fall ontop of Martha. He stopped himself and collapsed beside her, he took her in his arms and held her.

"I love you." Martha smiled as look up into Johnathon's eyes.

"I love you, too. And I don't care if you smoked pot." He replied.

"After that I would think that you wouldn't!" She laughed loudly.

Johnathon couldn't help but not following along, he laughed with her as well. Martha and Johnathons' marriage didn't lack anything, especially the intimate parts. Even though they were older they still loved staying up the whole night loving one another but as they have gotten older that part of their life did die down but it didn't fade. As for that nights activities the two knew that the intimacy would not be died down anymore.

The next morning everyone went down to the kitchen and began to eat breakfast. Johnathon and Martha were the last two to come down. As they walked into the kitchen hand in hand Lois glanced over at them and couldn't help saying what she read all over their faces.

"Well look who got lucky!" Lois yelled leaving the couple to stop in their tracks with looks of embarassment.

Sorry for the shortness but theirs more to come! RandR


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the long waiting for updates, I am having a terrible writers block. I've been busy with school and work, the life of a teenager! I will update as soon as possible. Whenever I go to update I freeze. My updates will be rare but they will come up as soon as I have time and when this writers block stops eating my brain.

Sorry again!

mapetite16


End file.
